


If they'd all made it into the bunker...

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of what might have happened if they'd made it back to the bunker. Clarke and Bellamy finally have to chance to just be together.





	If they'd all made it into the bunker...

**Author's Note:**

> This little short was just rattling around in my head and I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys enjoy it! Feedback is absolutely welcome.

As everyone settled into the bunker, the leaders held countless meetings about rationing, work schedules and the like. By the time they adjourned, everyone was exhausted shuffling off to their assigned living quarters for the next 5 years. Bellamy had lost Clarke in the shuffle but before he did he'd caught a glimpse of her exhausted expression and slumped posture. The girl deserved a good nights sleep, they all did. 

He gave a small wave in Monty's direction before heading on to his own room lugging along a pack that contained his few possessions. Being a higher up at least had the privilege of getting him a room separate from the group bunks. The door slid aside without protest and he nearly dropped his bag onto the sleeping form that occupied the nearest of two cots but tightened his grip on the strap immediately sending it swinging back and colliding with his shins. Bellamy winced and let out a grunt.

At the sound, his new roommate bolted upright eyes wide in the dim light spilling in from the still open door. Clarke relaxed a bit upon seeing him but then furrowed her brow. "Is something wrong?", she queried in a tone weary enough to suggest that if it wasn't an emergency, she would rather wait until morning to deal with it.

Bellamy took a step back and tilted his head to look at the small identifying number next to the door. Upon inspection he was in fact in the room that Monty had told him would be his for their time underground. Perhaps Monty had gotten the number wrong or maybe Clarke in her exhaustion had wondered into the wrong room, but honestly he was too tired at the moment to really care so he stepped back into the small space pushing the door closed and dropped his bag on the floor next to the cot opposite of the one that she occupied.

It was too dark now to see anything as he finally replied, "Nothing's wrong. I just want to sleep.", huffing as he toed off his boots and flopped down face first onto the bed. Clarke didn't speak but he heard her shift, presumably lying back down. Bellamy was on the verge of unconsciousness within seconds but that was interrupted as he heard the sound of Clarke letting out an exasperated sigh followed by the sound of bare feet approaching.

"Ow!" Clarke hissed as she stumbled over what must have been Bellamy's boots before grabbing the edge of his bunk and crawling in beside him. He rolled onto his back trying to make room for her but she grabbed his side and stopped his retreat drawing him close. With a little sigh she breathed against his neck, "You're warm."

Bellamy chuckled softly, "I see how it is, you just want me for my body heat." Clarke mumbled an 'mhm' settling in further and draping a leg over his extended knee. Bellamy tightened his grasp and tucked the covers around her firmly before lying back and promptly passing out. 

They were both jolted from sleep by a knock at the door. After a few seconds, Bellamy managed to disentangle himself from the blanket and Clarke's sprawling limbs. She groaned and shoved her head under the pillow which he found strangely adorable as another knock sounded. He hurried over stumbling and fumbled with the light switch finally flipping it on as he slid the door open to find Abby standing in the hall with her hand raised, poised to knock again. 

Heat rose to his ears as she scrunched her face up confused and looked at the rooms number the same way he had the night before. "Sorry Bellamy. I was looking for Clarke." Her eyes widened slightly as the rustle of covers sounded over his shoulder and Clarke grumbled, "For god sakes Bellamy, turn off the light..." Abby cleared her throat, "Clarke?" The bundle curled up beneath the blankets froze for a moment and then sat up slowly emerging from her cocoon as she squeaked out, "Mom?"

Bellamy looked back and stifled a laugh as he took in Clarke sitting on the cot clutching a pillow, her wild blonde hair sticking up in every direction. She gulped, her eyes darting to meet his and he suddenly realized that Clarke's mom had just found them in bed together, even if nothing had happened. His smirk faded, replaced with embarrassment as he snatched up his boots, bouncing from one foot to the other to pull them on. He stuttered, "Uh, I'm gonna go find some breakfast, see you there?"

Clarke nodded as he slipped by Abby avoiding eye contact. Clarke called, "Bell?" His head appeared back in the doorway, brows raised, "Huh?" Clarke threw his shirt at him and he caught it laughing nervously as he pulled it on, "Might need that."

When he was gone, Abby came into the room looking around, "So you two are roommates?" Clarke turned slightly pink shuffling out of bed to pull on clothes and shoved her shoes on, "It's not like that." Abby seemed genuinely surprised by the denial and just shrugged, "You're a big girl, its your business I guess."

Clarke didn't bother with another denial but instead finger combed her hair back braiding it quickly while asking, "Did you need something?" Abby shifted crossing her arms, "Just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing after getting some sleep." Shrugging back, Clarke huffed, "I'm fine, good as can be expected I guess. There's just so much to do and we're stuck down here for five years, we all have to learn to get along." Abby nodded, "Yeah, it's going to take time and a lot of work." Clarke met her gaze finally and took a deep breath, "Yeah... Let's just start with breakfast."

Breakfast was less awkward than Clarke expected given the circumstances and afterward everyone quickly got to work on designated tasks. Clarke and Bellamy were on duty together helping with the hydrofarm setup when Monty came by with his nose buried in a blueprint. "If we clear this storage space, we can expand the farm and have a higher yield.", he said to Harper who tagged along carrying an arm load of other paperwork and nodded at Clarke as she passed. 

Clarke stretched to slide the box she was carrying onto the top shelf and grunted as she struggled to reach pushing up onto her toes. She let out a little squeal as it slipped a bit. Bellamy hurried over gripping the box before it could tip and pushed it back looking down at Clarke with a smile, "You know, it's ok to get help sometimes?" Clarke huffed, "I had it." He chuckled, still standing over her and put his hands on his hips as he leveled a look. She reluctantly mumbled as she stepped around him, "Thanks."

Monty poked Harper in the ribs eliciting a squeak, "Are you even listening?" She glared halfheartedly at him rubbing her side, "Not really. I was kind of busy watching Clarke and Bellamy flirting." He looked over just as Bellamy leaned to grab something and Clarke bumped him just hard enough that he toppled over. She exclaimed with a smirk, "My bad!" Bellamy laid there for a second staring at the ceiling and then sat up pointing an accusatory finger in Clarke's direction, "That was on purpose and I will remember it when you get cold again."

Clarke rolled her eyes oblivious to the audience they had and nudged Bellamy, who was still sitting on the floor, with her knee as she passed, "You didn't complain last night." She squealed again as Bellamy grabbed her behind the knees dragging her to the floor and started tickling her. She fought back trying to scramble away but Bellamy managed to pin her between his thighs and wouldn't let up. 

Interrupting Clarke's kicking and screaming, someone cleared their throat loudly. Bellamy grunted when Clarke landed a punch to his gut and rolled him off of her. She jumped up quickly, yanking her shirt down where it had ridden up. Harper was grinning like a cat over Monty's shoulder as he raised a brow and asked, "Aren't you too supposed to be working?" Clarke wasted no time hurrying to start moving boxes again but Bellamy took his time getting up. He and Monty exchanged a pointed look and Monty raised his hands submissively, "Hey I don't make the rules, you guys can have tickle fights on your own time."

That night, after a long day of checking tasks off the big to do list, Clarke and Bellamy headed off towards the mess hall. When they arrived, it was pretty much empty so they grabbed rations and ate quickly in silence. They were both ready for some sleep, shuffling as they walked back to their room. Clarke took Bellamy's arm leaning into him heavily. "God I'm so tired, you know you want to give me a piggy back ride?", Clarke teased looking up at him. 

Bellamy appraised her for a moment and then reached down and scooped her up into his arms. She gasped softly staring up at him with those doe eyes then settled her head against his shoulder with a sigh. He put her down gently after they'd entered their room and closed the door. 

Now that he had a moment to look around, he realized the space was likely a storage compartment that cots had been added to. It was cramped but cozy with Clarke there. Her presence seemed to give it warmth. She rummaged through her bag and sat several things on the makeshift desk shoved into the corner. Bellamy watched quietly as she lined up her belongings on one end. While she continued unpacking, he undressed and settled back into the bed leaving the covers pulled back and waited. 

Clarke finished with her few belongings, leaving a stack of papers on the desk and turned to face him looking a bit timid. With a soft smile, he beckoned for her to join him and she eagerly disrobed then flipped the light off before curling into his side. They listened to each other breathing then Bellamy spoke quietly, "If we're going to share a bed, we can move the other one out and have more room?" 

Clarke shifted beside him asking, "Is this a permanent arrangement?" She felt him nod as he answered, "If you want it to be." It was quiet again as she thought it over and nuzzled farther into his embrace, "I'm sure some one could use the extra cot." Bellamy smiled to himself tightening his arm around her and placed a chaste kiss on her head whispering, "Goodnight Clarke."


End file.
